


No Rest for the Wicked

by MaddyBaby



Series: Superhero BTS [1]
Category: Daredevil (TV), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Accidental Kissing, Alternate Universe - Marvel Cinematic Universe Fusion, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Angst with a Happy Ending, Badass Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Blind Character, Blind Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Disabled Character, Explicit Language, Hoseok is Daredevil, Hurt Jeon Jungkook, M/M, Soft Min Yoongi | Suga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:40:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23740948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddyBaby/pseuds/MaddyBaby
Summary: ”Just because you have these abilities, doesn’t mean you have to destroy yourself every night trying to prove yourself worthy of them. You can’t save everyone,”Yoongi would tell Hoseok while he patched up the blind vigilante after another rough night of crime fighting.”I hear everything, Yoongi. I can’t do nothing when I know people are needing help.”Hoseok would reply.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Min Yoongi | Suga
Series: Superhero BTS [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808743
Comments: 12
Kudos: 83





	No Rest for the Wicked

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you that have no clue about who Daredevil is, he’s a superhero in the Marvel universe. He’s blind, and has super enhanced senses, which allows him to fight crime. Also this AU is set in New York, U.S.A.
> 
> This is for the “accidental kiss” space on my Sobikook 2020 bingo card.

The air smells like pennies. 

It’s late, Hoseok can tell that it is nearing midnight by the ticking sound of a man’s Rolex watch coming from three stories below. He’s currently crouched on top of one of the business offices in Hell’s Kitchen, taking stock of the muted activity from the late night pedestrians. He tilts his head slightly to the left, focusing his hearing on footsteps coming from several blocks away. The rhythm of them reminds Hoseok of Yoongi.

Yoongi is probably wondering if Hoseok is home yet, or if he’s too injured to make it there. His boyfriend knows what Hoseok does at night, and knows that he has responsibilities as Daredevil. If anything, that just makes Yoongi more concerned for Hoseok’s wellbeing.

 _”Just because you have these abilities, doesn’t mean you have to destroy yourself every night trying to prove yourself worthy of them. You can’t save everyone,”_ Yoongi would tell Hoseok while he patched up the blind vigilante after another rough night of crime fighting. 

_”I hear everything, Yoongi. I can’t do nothing when I know people are needing help.”_ Hoseok would reply.

Hoseok is sure that Yoongi is spending his late night shift at the hospital pacing the halls on his downtime. He never approves of Hoseok staying out into the early morning hours. But he can’t go home yet. Something doesn’t feel right. Hoseok listens closely to the light footsteps, which from his deep breathing, belong to a young man. The man’s footsteps are increasing in pace, and Hoseok wonders why until he notices three additional sets of footsteps trailing behind the man. He’s being followed. 

Leaping off the rooftop he’s perched on, Hoseok lands on top of the building next door and rolls to his feet. He silently makes his way closer to the man being followed, running across the roofs of apartment complexes and shops that are closed for the night, sticking to the shadows as he moves. The young man must glance back and see the entourage gaining on him, because he suddenly breaks out into a run. The men chase after him. Hoseok can hear the young man’s heart pounding with adrenaline. 

The young man tries to lose the men that are following him by taking an abrupt turn, but it’s a dead end alleyway. He clearly doesn’t know the city as well as Hoseok, but then again, few people do. The young man is quickly cornered by his assailants, and Hoseok suppresses a growl as he picks up his pace. He just hopes he makes it in time to stop the worst of the fight that is no doubt about to occur. The sound of the young man’s skull smacking against the brick wall when he gets shoved against it reverberates in Hoseok’s ears. 

“You’re three days late, Jungkook. Where’s our money?” One of the men hisses at the younger man. Jungkook, Hoseok supposes his name is. 

Jungkook shoves the man off of him. He’s putting on a brave face, but Hoseok is close enough now to smell the sweat building on Jungkook’s brow and the nape of his neck. He’s afraid. 

“I just got laid off, so I’m gonna need more time. You’ll get your money,” Jungkook insists, his voice only wobbling a little. 

“Sorry to tell you,” One of the men starts, then punches Jungkook hard in the stomach. Jungkook groans, doubling over in pain. “But the boss ain’t that forgiving.” 

The man grabs a fistful of Jungkook’s hair and knees him in the face. Hoseok knows he isn’t the only one who can hear the crack of Jungkook’s nose as it breaks. Jungkook tries to fight back, clawing and lashing out, but the men overpower him quickly. They kick him when he crumples to the ground and curls in on himself, and when he braces his arms around his head they just kick him harder. 

Hoseok finally lands on the roof right above the altercation, and wastes no time stepping in. He launches one of his billy clubs at the street lamp lighting up the alley, and smirks when he hears the men cry out in shock as everything goes dark. Undeterred by the lack of light, Hoseok drops down into the alley smoothly and storms over to the attacker closest to him. He grabs the man by the shoulder and wrenches him backward, so the man goes sprawling on his ass. Hoseok then grips onto the man’s forearm and bends it in the opposite direction that it’s meant to. 

The man screams out in pain, but Hoseok shuts him up real fast with a heavy hit across the face. The two other thugs definitely hear the scuffle, and they call out their friend’s name to understand what’s happening. Hoseok hears fabric shift, and then feels a dull heat from an LED light bulb. One of the men has just switched on their cell phone flashlight. 

“It’s the fucking Devil!” Hoseok hears, and he glowers in the direction of the voice.

Hoseok has a vague idea of how menacing he looks in his Daredevil suit. Yoongi has explained to him that somehow, the ridiculous horns on his mask successfully serve to intimidate his enemies. Many people in the city truly believe Hoseok to be some type of creature from Hell, what with his suit armor causing bullets to ricochet off of his body, as well as his tendency to appear out of seemingly nowhere. Yoongi tells him that his suit is a deep shade of red, which helps Hoseok hide it when he bleeds. Consequently, this also makes it difficult for Yoongi to see the severity of Hoseok’s injuries once he comes home from patrol, regardless of the older man’s medical expertise as an ER nurse. 

“Worse.” Hoseok growls at the two remaining attackers, and roundhouse kicks the cell phone out of the man’s hand. 

The air shifts as both men rush him, and Hoseok drops to the ground to avoid one of their swinging arms. He sticks out his leg and swipes it to knock one of the men off their feet. The man goes crashing to the ground, and Hoseok is immediately on top of him and slamming his head into the pavement below. The man goes limp, but then the last attacker jumps onto Hoseok’s back and wraps him in a headlock. Hoseok cries out and tries to twist away, but the man’s grip is steadfast.

“I got you, you motherfucker!” The man stupidly goads. 

Hoseok grits his teeth, bracing one of his hands on the man’s inner wrist which is pressing against his windpipe. He reaches around the man’s back and digs his fingers into the unguarded flesh of the man’s torso. The man twitches violently, releasing his grip on Hoseok just enough for the vigilante to break free. He then tackles the man to the ground, pinning him with a heavy hand on his chest and a tight hold on his face. 

Basing his line of sight off of the man’s reeking breath, Hoseok snarls, “You tell your boss that Jungkook has paid his dues. Leave him alone, and I might let you keep your knees facing the right way.” 

The man nods frantically, now a blubbering teary mess in the wake of defeat. Hoseok shoves him harshly for good measure, then stands and hauls him to his feet as well. He drags the man by his throat out of the alley, and when he lets go, the man sprints away with his metaphorical tail between his legs. Hoseok ensures that the man is gone before focusing on Jungkook.

What he discovers alarms him. Hoseok can only hear two other heartbeats in the alley besides his own. Jungkook’s heart has stopped. When the hell did that happen? He curses, then runs over to Jungkook’s limp form and crouches down next to the man. Positioning his hands over Jungkook’s heart, he begins performing chest compressions. One, two, three, eventually Hoseok does thirty compressions. 

He can hear Yoongi’s calming voice guiding him through the motions of CPR: _“Okay, now do two rescue breaths, then resume chest compressions.”_

Hoseok tilts Jungkook’s chin up and carefully pries open his jaw, then seals his mouth over the injured man’s. He blows two deep breaths, then sits back up and starts over chest compressions. Jungkook hasn’t been unresponsive for long, because his body is still warm to the touch. There’s still a chance that Hoseok can save him. Around the time Hoseok has done fifteen more chest compressions, Jungkook’s pulse weakly flutters underneath Hoseok’s hands. 

“Come on, Jungkook, come on back,” Hoseok urges quietly, pressing down on Jungkook’s chest with a renewed energy. 

Leaning down, Hoseok performs another rescue breath. He can feel Jungkook’s heartbeat strengthening, can hear his lungs trying to constrict and expand, but they’re struggling. So he’s completely caught by surprise when he feels Jungkook’s lips suddenly moving against his own. Jungkook is _kissing_ him. Only then does Hoseok notice the tangy taste of blood in his mouth, probably originating from Jugkook’s torn gums caused by a punch to the face. When Jungkook tries to wrap an arm around Hoseok to pull him closer, the vigilante comes back to himself and expertly twists out of the other’s hold. 

Jungkook gasps in a harsh breath, coughing violently. He groans afterwards, and his ribs rub together to make the sound of a crunching potato chip. Definitely not good. He needs medical attention, sooner rather than later. 

“Can you walk?” Hoseok asks, pitching his voice lower to disguise it. 

Jungkook is probably looking Hoseok up and down right now, analyzing the vigilante as much as possible through his bruised eyes. Hoseok knows they’re bruised because he heard the blood vessels in Jungkook’s eyelids burst during his attack. It was gross. 

“What? You didn’t like my thank you kiss?” Jungkook jokes weakly. He’s trying to sound nonchalant, but his whole body is trembling. 

“You’re in shock, and you’re severely injured. You need to see a doctor,” Hoseok says matter of factly. 

Jungkook’s body goes lax, and Hoseok worries that he might have passed out, but then the injured man murmurs, “Did you kill them?” 

He sounds so vulnerable when he asks the question, at first Hoseok is at a loss for words.

“No. As far as I’m concerned, they’ll live.” Hoseok assures.

He approaches Jungkook, careful not to spook him. When he tries to lift the other man up, Jungkook lets him. Hoseok carries him bridal style, with one arm supporting his back and the other hooked under his knees. Jungkook’s head rests in the junction between Hoseok’s shoulder and neck. It can’t be comfortable, given the fact that Hoseok’s body armor is hard and cold, but Jungkook acts as if he’s lying against the softest pillow. 

The two make their way through the deserted streets of Hell’s Kitchen, because Hoseok can’t exactly parkour on rooftops and fire escapes while holding a broken and bloodied young man in his arms. Now that he thinks about it, he has no idea how old Jungkook even is. It’s not like he can look for youthful features on Jungkook’s face and make a guess. All he can do is assume that Jungkook is young but mature by going off of the strength of the other’s heart and deepness of his voice. Oh god, Hoseok really hopes Jungkook is over eighteen. Hoseok’s official career is as a defense lawyer, for fuck’s sake, and Jungkook _kissed_ him. 

“How old are you, anyway?” Hoseok asks gruffly. 

Jungkook startles in his arms. He had dozed off after several silent minutes of walking. “Twenty-one,” Jungkook answers. “You?”

Hoseok hesitates. He could tell Jungkook the truth, or he could dismiss the question all together. Then again, what are the chances of Jungkook remembering this conversation through the concussion that he _absolutely_ has? Furthermore, what are the chances of Jungkook even being able to figure out Hoseok’s identity from his age? There are thousands of men in Hell’s Kitchen in their early twenties. Jungkook waits patiently for a response. 

“I’m twenty-four,” Hoseok eventually replies. 

Jungkook hums pleasantly. “Really? I would’ve thought a demon from Hell would be a couple hundred years old, at least.”

Hoseok laughs dryly. “You know I’m not actually the Devil, right?” He questions.

Jungkook blows a raspberry, and Hoseok is once again thankful for his Daredevil suit, because no spit ends up on his skin.

“Lame,” Jungkook says simply. 

Hoseok stops at a crosswalk and listens for oncoming traffic. When he hears none, he crosses the street and enters the parking lot of Metro-General Hospital. Even a hundred feet away from the interior of the building, Hoseok is still overwhelmed with all the sensory input he’s bombarded with. The shrillness of wailing newborn babies and incessantly beeping heart monitors fill his ears; the taste of bleach and other chemical cleaning products rest heavily on his tongue; but the smell of the hospital is probably what affects Hoseok the worst. The stench of death permeates every inch of the establishment. He despises hospitals for that reason alone.

Stopping for a moment, Hoseok sits on the curb and places Jungkook’s lower body in his lap, while propping up his upper half with one arm. He retrieves his burner phone from one of the many hidden pockets of his suit and hits the number one: Yoongi’s contact on speed dial. He doesn’t even have time to put the phone to his ear before Yoongi picks up. 

_“Babe? Are you okay? Do you need me to leave work?”_ Yoongi’s tinny voice sounds through the speaker. 

Hoseok can’t help the grin that spreads across his face. “No, I’m fine. But do me a favor, bring a gurney to the ambulance entrance, I have a delivery for you guys,” Hoseok requests.

Yoongi sighs wearily, as if Hoseok dropping off injured people to the hospital after a night of patrol isn’t a new occurrence. Which, as a matter of fact, it isn’t. It’s not even the third time, truthfully. Yoongi assents, and they disconnect. Hoseok lifts Jungkook and begins walking once more, and is infinitely grateful for the lack of comment on Jungkook’s part. 

Not even thirty seconds after Hoseok reaches the sliding doors at the ambulance entrance of the hospital, he can hear Yoongi approaching the duo, towing a gurney alongside him. Hoseok could recognize his boyfriend anywhere, he doesn’t need sight for that. Yoongi’s fresh pine scent from his body wash mixed with the chemically scent of his platinum blonde hair dye is unmistakable. Yoongi sighs in relief, his heartbeat slowing somewhat when he sees Hoseok mostly unharmed. They both transfer Jungkook onto the gurney.

“He has two fractured ribs, some degree of a concussion, and a broken nose based on my extent of observation. No internal bleeding that I can tell. At least not yet,” Hoseok tells his boyfriend. Yoongi nods along as he speaks, running his hands through Jungkook’s hair to check for head bleeding and bumps. 

Yoongi is staring at Hoseok with uncertainty, the blind vigilante can tell. “What?” He asks. 

“Did you do this to him?” Yoongi asks softly. 

It’s a fair question. There have been times when Hoseok has had to deliver a criminal to the hospital himself, just to make sure the injuries he inflicted don’t end up killing them. Still, Hoseok can’t help the minor pang of hurt that he feels at the accusation. 

“No. I actually saved him from a bunch of cliche gang members, and even revived him from the dead before we got here. Now go keep him from dying again,” Hoseok snaps, and Yoongi reels back. 

Hoseok feels guilty immediately. He reaches out for Yoongi’s hand, but doesn’t initiate contact. Yoongi meets him halfway, and they interlock fingers. Hoseok can’t feel the calluses of Yoongi’s hands through the gloves of his suit, but the sentiment still stands. Yoongi won’t hold his attitude against him. 

“I’ve got this. Go home, Hobi,” Yoongi stops abruptly, realizing his slip up. They both focus on Jungkook, Yoongi looking down at the man while Hoseok zones in on his breathing pattern. Jungkook is snoring softly, unsteady wheezes coming out.

“His eyes are closed. Is he asleep?” Yoongi asks. Hoseok nods. “Good. My shift ends in an hour, and then I’m all yours. You better be sound asleep in bed when I come home.” 

With that, Yoongi turns away and heads back into the hospital, rolling Jungkook on the gurney along with him. Hoseok listens to them go, until he has to focus extra hard to find Yoongi’s heartbeat amongst the crowd of patients and doctors. Then he leaves, navigating the city with ease and travelling by rooftop to his and Yoongi’s shared apartment. He’s spent enough time on the ground as it is, today. Hoseok wouldn’t be surprised if some security footage gets out of him carrying Jungkook to the hospital. 

He can only imagine the newspaper headlines that will stem from that happening. 

**”DEVIL OF HELL’S KITCHEN KIDNAPS INNOCENT PEDESTRIAN.”**

**“THE DEVIL TRAVELS BY FOOT. COULD HE BE HUMAN AFTER ALL?”**

**“MAN KILLED AND BODY STOLEN BY DAREDEVIL.”**

The very thought of the media being kind enough to let this incident go is laughable to Hoseok. Despite all he does for the people of this city, they love to paint him in the worst light possible. That’s fine, though. He only partially helps for the greater good. The other part of him, the dark and gritty part, does it because he’s restless. Crime fighting is the only thing that can ease his conscience. Blood lust, that’s what Sister Chaerin used to say he had when he got into fights with other kids at the orphanage. 

Once Hoseok makes it to the rooftop of his apartment complex, he crawls into his living room through the unlocked skylight. His energy is drained, now that he knows Jungkook is in safe hands and no one is around to look at him. He clumsily sheds the Daredevil suit, leaving it a mess by the coffee table. The pores of his face and neck practically cry of relief when the cool air hits his skin. Hoseok barely manages to shower and wash off the sweat and grime from his body that accumulated throughout the night, before finally collapsing into bed. 

He burrows under the sheets, which are made of silk because cotton rubs against his hypersensitive skin like sandpaper. All he wants to do is fall into a dreamless sleep, and preferably not wake up until his alarm goes off for his court date tomorrow. Or, later today, technically. Regardless, Hoseok isn’t lucky enough to fall asleep as soon as his head hits the pillow. He tosses and he turns, always fading from reality but never quite leaving it completely. 

This goes on for an hour and a half. Hoseok returns to full awareness once he hears Yoongi enter their apartment. He doesn’t fall asleep until Yoongi lies down next to him in bed, and wraps an arm around Hoseok’s waist.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if this is a universe you’d like to see more of! Please comment and tell me what you thought :)


End file.
